Vergil
1= |-| 2= Vergil is a character from the Devil May Cry video game series. He previously faced Sephiroth in 2 episodes of One Minute Melee. He fought Sephiroth again in the Season 4 finale of Death Battle. He has also appeared in DBX where he has fought against Hakumen from the BlazBlue series. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Adam Taurus vs Vergil * Akuma VS Vergil * Vergil vs Albert Wesker (Completed) * Vergil VS Alexander Anderson * Vergil VS Berserker (Lancelot) * Vergil vs Cinder Fall (Abandoned) * Cooler vs Vergil * Vergil VS Gilgamesh * Vergil vs. Guts * Vergil VS Hakumen * Vergil VS. Yasha * Hiei VS Vergil (Completed) * Vergil Vs Iori Yagami * Vergil vs. Jetstream Sam (Abandoned) * Vergil vs. Jin Kisaragi * Vergil vs Kazuya * Vergil Vs Kenpachi (Abandoned) * Vergil vs. Meta Knight * Vergil vs. Noob Saibot * Vergil vs Raiden (Completed) * Quantum Ranger Vs Vergil * Vergil Vs Raven Branwen * Remilia Scarlet vs Vergil * Riku vs Vergil * Vergil vs Sans * Vergil VS Sasuke * Vergil vs. Sephiroth (Completed Fanon Version) * Vergil vs. Sesshōmaru (Completed) * Vergil vs. Shadow the Hedgehog '(Completed) * Wario vs Vergil (Abandoned) * Vergil VS Yamato Hotsuin As Nelo Angelo * Hakumen VS Nelo Angelo As Urizen *None Battles Royale * Vergil VS Sayaka MIki With Dante * 'Dante & Vergil VS Mario & Luigi (Completed) * Sans and Papyrus vs Dante and Vergil Battle Record |-|Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 3 * Losses: 4 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Carnage * Crona (Soul Eater) * Darth Maul * Darth Sidious * Darth Vader * Esdeath (Akame ga Kill!) * Gray Fullbuster (Fairy Tail) * Griffith (Berserk) * Hyde Kido (Under Night IN-BIRTH) * Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) * Kakashi Hatake (Naruto) * Luke Skywalker * Rin Okumura (Blue Exorcist) * Satsuki Kiryuin (Kill la Kill) * Stocking Anarchy (Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt) * Vali Lucifer * Venom With Dante * Issei Hyoudou and Vali Lucifer History The eldest twin son of the Legendary Dark Knight Sparda and his human wife Eva, both his life and his younger brother Dante's were forever changed when they watched helplessly as demons killed their mother. Believing himself responsible for not being able to protect her, Vergil sought absolute power by any means necessary, going so far as to cast aside his humanity and embrace his demonic heritage. Death Battle Info (Official) Background *Height: 6'0" | 1.93 cm *Weight: approx. 182 lbs | 83 kg *AKA the Son of Sparda *Half human, half demon *Master of Iaijustsu *Became Nelo Angelo *Was once robbed after losing a drinking game Arsenal *Yamato **Cuts through dimensions. *Beowulf **Element: Light **Can fire light as a projectile. *Force Edge *Summoned Swords **Spiral Swords **Blistering Swords **Sword Storm **Heavy Rain Techniques *Superhuman prowess *Rapid regeneration *Teleportation *Judgement Cut *Dimensional Slash *Lunar Phase *Dark Angel *Devil Trigger Feats *Survived being cut in half. *Killed 8 demons in one second. *Destroyed 108,000 raindrops in less than one second. *Escaped Arkham's demonic illusion. *Scales to Dante, who caught the Savior's punch. *Defeated Arkham, Beowulf, Agnus, Dante. Death Battle Info (Fanon) Background *Age: 18 (DMC3) 29 (DMC1) *Height: 5'11" (180 cm); estimated *Weight: 195.5 lbs (88.67 kg); estimated *Twin brother of Dante *Biological father of Nero *Half-human, half-demon *God Tier in Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3 *Leader of a group of terrorists/freedom fighters in an alternate universe Weapons 'Yamato' *Once wielded by Sparda. *Resembles a katana. *Has magical properties. *Can cut objects from a distance. *Fires energy blades when swung. *Can be thrown like a boomerang. *Can disappear/reappear at will. *Capable of cutting through dimensions. *Said to be capable of cutting through anything it touches (DMC4 Arms Files). **Aerial Rave: Continuous slash in mid-air. **Upper Slash: Slash that launches enemies into the air. **Rapid Slash: Dashes forward and thrusts into an opponent. ***Targets/opponents caught in his strikes are sliced up. ***Disappears from the naked eye due to sheer speed. **Judgement Cut: Long-range slash. ***Can repeatedly slash up to three times, with perfect timing. ***When performed at the right time, the attack gets more powerful. **Judgement Cut End: Ultimate attack ***With full Concentration and DT, Vergil powers up and disappears into blue after-images, striking a wide area with dimensional slashes & blinding speed. Once he comes back to his original position and sheathes his blade, the enemies struck by his vile rampage would die within the click of the cross-guard. *Traded blows with the Sword of Sparda. (As seen in Nero & Sanctus' fight) *Can open up portals by cutting space with two swipes 'Beowulf' *Grieves and gauntlets fashioned from Beowulf's remains. *Shares the name of Beowulf the Lightbeast. *Can shoot energized balls of light as projectiles from the gauntlets. *Can create small super-novas by slamming his fist against the ground. *Can charge each attack for greater damage. *Increase Vergil's melee attack power and speed, making him a powerhouse. **Lunar Phase: Revolving kick. **Rising Sun: Multi-kick attack. ***Launches Vergil upward. **Killer Bee/Starfall: Powerful aerial downward kick reaching over supersonic speeds. 'Force Edge' *Once wielded by Sparda. *True demonic power is locked away. *Requires both halves of the Perfect Amulet to unlock it. *Can be dual-wielded with Yamato for certain combos. *Future weapon of Dante and Trish. **Helm Breaker: Aerial downward slam into the ground. **Stinger: A high-speed forward lunge, ramming into enemies with Force Edge. **Drive & Overdrive: Sends shockwaves of the blade. **High Time: Upward slash. ***Launches Vergil upward. **Round Trip: Hurls Force Edge at opponents. ***Returns to wielder like a boomerang. ***Can create a vacuum to suck in surrounding enemies. Demonic Abilities *'Enhanced Strength' *'Superhuman Speed, Agility & Reflexes' *'Superhuman Durability & Endurance' *'Enhanced Regeneration' 'Tricks' *Teleports Vergil. *Can teleport forward, backward, upward and downward (In the air). *Can also teleport towards any enemy that was impaled by a Summoned Sword. *Useful for dodging attacks, closing distances and gaining an opening on the opponent. 'Summoned Swords' *'Summoned Swords': Spectral swords resembling Force Edge that can fire at opponents as projectiles. *'Spiral Swords': A barrier of swords that circles around him, cutting any enemy who gets near. *'Sword Storm': Swords circle over an enemy before firing. *'Blistering Swords': Swords fire in rapid succession from beside Vergil. *'Heavy Rain Swords:' Swords fall down like a deadly rainfall on the enemy, temporarily pinning them to the ground 'Devil Trigger' *Unleashes full demonic potential. *Physical and magical attributes amplified. *Regenerates health throughout the duration. *Lasts for a limited time. *'Sin Devil Trigger:' Activates his true form with Yamato to match Dante's own Feats *Defeated Dante in their first outing without Devil Trigger. *Defeated Sparda-powered Arkham with Dante. *Possibly the best swordsman in the series. *Rapid Slash and Judgement Cut virtually unblockable. *Mastered Devil Trigger long before Dante. *Escaped an illusion by simply cutting through it. *Caught bullets with his own katana from Ebony & Ivory, align them in a straight role and sent them back to Dante, where one bullet can push a sword to reach escape-velocity *Killed Beowulf the Lightbeast with very little effort. Also kept up with Dante's lightspeed attacks from his own Beowulf Devil Arm. *Defeated Wolverine and took away the Murasama sword (UMvC3 only; non-canon). *Created a briefly open space in a rainstorm in his duel with Dante. *As Urizen **Easily defeated Lady, Trish, Nero and Dante while still on the throne and still being juiced up with demon blood by the Qliphoth roots. **Unphased by Dante with the Sword of Sparda **After a month of absorbing more power from the blood of humans via the Qliphoth, Nero's Devil Breakers and amped up abilities were still no match for him. **Gained the power of the Qliphoth fruit, something Mundus needed to be the underworld's king, and could shake the world. *Like Dante, Vergil's SDT brings out the true form of both him and most likely Yamato. **Yamato is the key to opening up the underworld and rivals, if not, surpasses Sparda, who once beat Mundus. *Became an equal to Dante, who is much faster than Fury, a space-time hopping demon, and bested Argosax, a demon god who ruled over all the demons in the underworld centuries ago, may include Fury itself. Faults *Defeated by Dante in their third battle and twice as Nelo Angelo. *Defeated and brainwashed by Mundus. *Yamato can be broken by certain but unknown means. *Likely never surpassed Sparda...Until DMC5. Alternate Forms Nelo Angelo Urizen 'Qliphoth' *Connected with the Qliphoth tree that sends out Red Empusas to harvest human blood and saturate it with demonic power, amplifying his abilities many times over to beat a serious Dante, Lady, Trish and Nero. *Has been drinking up demon blood for a whole month. *Ate the fruit of the Qliphoth, giving him immense powers to move in blinding speeds, despite his giant appearance, and uses most of DMC5 bosses' attacks, such as: **Artemis' lasers **Goliath's fireballs **Elder Geryon's time spheres **Malphas' portal-hops *Uses blue flames that may resemble to Nero's Devil Bringer or in fact, Yamato's power in hand-to-hand combat and pillar-erupting energy attacks. *Even shook off the useless Qliphoth roots that weighs him down on his worldy potential. Quotes Vergil vs. Sesshōmaru *''"I came here seeking a worthy opponent. I've searched for some time, but now here you are... and no demon in this entire realm offers as much of a challenge as yourself."'' (to Sesshōmaru on his purpose in his world) *''"You have weapons, yet you scratch at me with your claws. Tell me... Why do you hesitate to draw your blades?"'' (to Sesshōmaru, inquiring why he had yet to use either of his swords) *''"So... your father's blade will not harm his kin? Or rather..."'' (to Sesshōmaru upon no damage being dealt by Tenseiga) *''"A blade that cannot cut the living. What kind of father would give their heir such a worthless weapon?"'' (to Sesshōmaru upon realizing Tenseiga's non-lethality) *''"Look at these swords. These are the blades of my father... Sparda, the Legendary Dark Knight. You will remember them, Sesshōmaru."(to Sesshōmaru while wielding Yamato and Force Edge) *"You truly are a challenge as I had hoped. Now... One of us will stand and one of us will fall"'' (to Sesshōmaru as they prepare for their final clash) *''"You said you were done underestimating me."'' (to Sesshōmaru after his opponent couldn't believe Vergil surviving his attack) *''"Will you really run from this battle?"'' (to Sesshōmaru as he remained in midair out of his reach) Gallery Vergil_Devil_Trigger.gif|Vergil in his Devil Trigger form Vergil.png|Vergil in Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening - Special Edition Devil May Cry - Vergil by Anubis DHL.png|Vergil by Anubis DHL Nelo_Angelo.png|Nelo Angelo UrizenCloseUp.jpg|Urizen Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Capcom Characters Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Combatants with demonic powers Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Completed Profile Category:Darkness Users Category:Demon Category:Devil May Cry Characters Category:Evil Counterparts Category:Evil siblings Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Half Human Category:Home Console Characters Category:Illusionists Category:Japan Combatants Category:Light Users Category:Male Category:Marvel vs Capcom characters Category:Project X Zone Characters Category:Returning Combatants Category:Returning DBX Combatants Category:Returning One Minute Melee Combatants Category:Shapeshifters Category:Spatial Manipulators Category:Summoners Category:Sword Wielders Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Villains Category:Siblings Category:Demigod